A fine romance
by thegirl20
Summary: Mord'Sith are not known for their romantic gestures.


Kahlan smiled at the efficient two raps on the door of her private chambers in Aydindril. She had recently discovered that her feelings for Cara were reciprocated, having finally managed to draw an admission from the reluctant Mord'Sith. Unfortunately, Kahlan's demands as Mother Confessor, and Cara's as leader of her army had meant that they'd found it almost impossible to find time to spend together. Until tonight. Kahlan felt her heart speed up at the thought of what the night may hold.

"Come in," Kahlan called, sitting somewhat awkwardly on her bed.

The door opened and Cara strode in, hands behind her back, an eyebrow raised and that familiar smirk in place.

"I could have been anyone," she stated. "Why would you invite people into your chambers so easily? Have I taught you nothing about defence?"

Kahlan shook her head. That _would_ be the first thing Cara thought of.

"Cara, how many armed guards did you walk by to get here?" she asked, gently.

Cara frowned.

"That's not the point," she huffed.

"Of course it is," Kahlan said. "At least a dozen guards, trained by you to keep everyone but my most trusted friends out of my private chambers. Believe me, no-one could get this far if I hadn't authorised it."

"Fine," Cara said, though her pout turned into a sultry smile. "And tell me, Mother Confessor, are there many who are authorised to enter your bedchamber?"

Kahlan pretended to count off names on her fingers while Cara cocked her hip and tapped her foot, waiting for the answer she knew was coming. Kahlan grinned at her.

"Only you," she said, her voice soft, a slight blush dappling her cheeks.

"Good," Cara said with a nod. "Now that's clear, we can get started on the fornication."

Kahlan threw her head back and laughed, a musical sound that filled the high ceilinged room, the echo adding to its richness. She covered her mouth as she noted Cara frowning in confusion.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice still brimming with laughter. "I just…I guess the Mord'Sith aren't renowned for their romantic gestures, are they?"

Kahlan didn't mind Cara's abruptness in the slightest, it was part of her charm and Kahlan had grown used to it. It was just Cara. Although, Cara was fidgeting from foot to foot, her eyes on the ground, looking more uncomfortable than Kahlan had seen her look in a while. The mirth left Kahlan immediately and she was on her feet, striding towards Cara.

"I was joking," she said, her hand going to Cara's face to tilt it upwards, needing to look into those green eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't care about silly romantic gestures."

She rubbed her thumb over the skin under Cara's eye, smiling reassuringly. If anything, Cara looked even _more_uncomfortable than before.

"Cara," Kahlan began, gently. "What's wrong?"

Cara sighed, a long-suffering sigh. She started to bring one of her hands out from behind her back, Kahlan hadn't thought anything of them being there; Cara often stood in very rigid poses. But when her hand appeared, it was holding a beautiful, blue flower. Kahlan couldn't help the surprised gasp that came out of her mouth.

"Like you said, it's silly," Cara mumbled, her eyes not meeting Kahlan's. "I'll get rid of it."

Kahlan grabbed Cara's wrist to prevent her from moving.

"Don't you dare," she whispered, uncurling Cara's fingers from around the delicate stem and taking the flower into her own hand, bringing it to her nose. "It's…beautiful, and unexpected, which makes it all the more beautiful."

Cara sighed again.

"I saw it today when I had some men out on manoeuvres," she said, her voice pained, as if speaking about it physically hurt her. "It…reminded me of your eyes."

Cara's face now almost matched the colour of her leathers and Kahlan thought she might burst from the sheer perfection of the moment. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Cara's cheek, smiling at the warmth of the blush against her mouth.

"It's wonderful," Kahlan said, drawing back and tilting Cara's face up again, this time to enable her to claim her lips in a soft kiss. "And so are you. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone that Mistress Cara Mason, brave leader of the armies of Aydindril, fearless Mord'Sith…is a secret romantic."

Cara finally smiled, her blush fading a little as her confidence returned.

"It heartens me to hear that," she said. "Now I won't have to threaten you as I did with the soldier who saw me pick it today."

Kahlan shook her head.

"The poor man," she said, pulling Cara in the direction of the bed and sitting them both down on its edge. "What did you say to him?"

"I merely described a few ways in which I could relieve him of his manhood," Cara said, her eyes following Kahlan's hand as she reached out to place the flower on the table by the bed.

She turned back to face Cara and smiled. She reached out and took one of Cara's hands, pulling on the fingers of her glove until it was loose enough to pull off. She did the same with the other one until she was able to hold both of Cara's hands in her own, revelling in the feeling of skin against skin. She looked up into Cara's eyes.

"So," she began. "Now that you've revealed your romantic tendencies, what do you say we get down to a little fornicating?"

It was Cara's turn to laugh. She lifted her hand to cup Kahlan's cheek.

"Perhaps," she said, her lips curling up in a smile. "Or maybe we could just cuddle and talk about our feelings?"

Kahlan batted Cara's shoulder.

"Hush," she warned. "Or I might just take you up on that."

Cara shrugged. "For you, I might not mind."

Kahlan shook her head. "Okay, I take it back, Mord'Sith are clearly skilled in the ways of romance."

In a quick flash of movement, Kahlan found herself on her back with Cara hovering over her, predatory smile in place.

"We're skilled in many areas," she murmured. "You'll find that out as we go."

Kahlan smiled up at her, a wide, easy grin.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked, grabbing the front of Cara's leathers and yanking her down.

And so passed a very pleasant evening. And night. And morning.


End file.
